


The biggest Rekky fan

by Stasawe



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Rekkles is a good boy, Selfmade boasts about his boyfriend, Selfmade is an idiot, Selfmade shames Nemesis, Selfmade simps so hard, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasawe/pseuds/Stasawe
Summary: English translation:Accidentally, Selfmade overhears Rekkles talking on stream about his girlfriend and that they broke up at the end of 2019. Oskar wonders how that is possible. I mean, who in his holy mind would leave Martin? You have to be blind... right?-------------Selfmade, sin querer, escucha a Rekkles hablar en stream sobre su novia y que rompieron a finales de 2019. Oskar se pregunta cómo es posible. Osea, ¿quién en su santo juicio dejaría a Martin? Hay que ser ciego… ¿no?
Relationships: Nick "LS" De Cesare/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Martin "Rekkles" Larsson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. The biggest Rekky fan (SPANISH)

**Author's Note:**

> I just tried to translate this fanfic to English. It is posted on the second chapter! I'm still bad at it and all feedback are really appreciated!!!

Selfmade estaba un poco confuso. Hace unos días se enteró de que Rekkles no tenía novia desde finales de 2019. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Quién en su sano juicio terminaría una relación con el mismísimo Martin Larsson? 

El jungla polaco no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Por más que quisiera concentrarse en sus partidas de League of Legends, el dato de "Rekkles está soltero" no dejaba de rondar su mente. Necesitaba desfogarse. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre ello y expresar su enfado. Porque, sí, en el fondo a Oskar le enfadaba el simple hecho de que Rekkles no tuviera pareja, y lo peor era que no sabía por qué. 

* * *

Domingo por la noche. Los únicos que quedaban en la oficina eran Nemesis y Selfmade, y este último había perdido su cuarta partida seguida. Tim sabía que en cualquier momento su jungla iba a maldecir en voz alta e insultar a los mancos de su equipo. Sin embargo, no fue así. 

—Neme, ¿puedes creer que Martin no tiene novia? 

Sí. Selfmade estaba enfadado, pero esa pregunta no tenía nada que ver con las partidas que había perdido. 

—¿Y qué? —inquirió el esloveno, sin saber a qué venía esa pregunta tan rara.

—¡Que no tiene sentido! —se quejaba Oskar.

—¿Pero a ti por qué te importa?

Selfmade permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos. Aquello que acababa de decir el midlaner era cierto. ¿Por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia? ¿Qué importaba si Rekkles no tenía novia? No es como si Oskar tuviera alguna posibilidad con…

—Espera —murmuró el jungla polaco, dándose cuenta del motivo—. Espera, creo que en realidad me gusta. Me gusta Martin.

—Oh Dios mío… 

Nemesis soltó un suspiro. Nunca se habría imaginado que su amigo fuese tan imbécil. No es tan difícil saber cuándo te gusta alguien. Él mismo lo ha experimentado. Lo único que es complicado, al menos para él, es admitirlo. 

Por otro lado, Oskar era el tipo de persona que no tenía ningún problema con decir lo que pensaba y cómo se sentía. 

Selfmade no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea que pasaba por su mente. ¿Tendría una oportunidad con Rekkles? Él nunca se había planteado una relación con otro hombre, pero, sinceramente, no le importaba si era con Martin. El jungla polaco tenía que admitir que, con mucho gusto, dejaría que su adc le hiciera cualquier cosa.

—No pierdo nada por intentarlo —comentó Oskar, encogiéndose de hombros. 

* * *

Durante la semana siguiente, Selfmade estuvo intentando acercarse más a Rekkles que de costumbre. Si antes se comportaba como el mayor fan de Martin, ahora era mucho peor. Oskar intentaba llamar su atención, impresionarle y decirle cosas bonitas todo el rato. Estaba siendo bastante obvio, sobre todo para Nemesis, que sentía vergüenza ajena cada vez que parecía que su amigo intentaba ligar con el adc sueco.

Un sábado por la mañana, cuando Rekkles y Selfmade estaban solos en la oficina ya que Nemesis aún seguía durmiendo y los demás llegarían un poco más tarde para el partido, Martin aprovechó la ocasión para hacerle una pregunta a su jungla. 

—Oskar, ¿estás bien?

Si para Nemesis había sido muy obvio, para Rekkles lo había sido mucho más. El jugador sueco sabía lo que Selfmade intentaba hacer. 

—Hm… ¿A qué te refieres? 

—Es solo que… últimamente no dejas de mirarme e invadir mi espacio —respondió el adc con una tímida sonrisa.

Selfmade no sabía qué cara poner o si debería mirar a su ad carry. Alomejor había cruzado la línea y, en realidad, estaba resultando un incordio.

—Si te molesta, puedo dejar de hacerlo…

—No, no es eso —interrumpió Rekkles rápidamente—. En realidad me gusta. 

El jungla polaco parecía sorprendido al oír aquella respuesta. Él sabía que no perdía nada por intentarlo, pero no imaginaba que fuese a funcionar.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Oskar, levantándose de su silla y recortando la distancia que había entre ambos.

—Sí —respondió el adc sueco, girándose para mirar a su jungla—. Solo me preguntaba si hay segundas intenciones, ya sabes —finalizó sin poder ocultar una traviesa sonrisa.

—Bueno… ¿quieres que lo intentemos? —Selfmade lanzó la pregunta que tanto deseaba hacer. 

—¿Por qué no? —aceptó Rekkles sin dudar ni un solo segundo.

Tras dicha respuesta, Oskar no pudo evitar sonreír y cerrar por completo la poca distancia que había entre ambos.

Y tal y como el jungla había imaginado, Martin besaba jodidamente bien.

* * *

Cuando Nemesis llegó a la oficina para pasar su día libre jugando SoloQ, se encontró a Selfmade mirando la pantalla de su móvil con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Tim tenía miedo de preguntar qué había pasado, así que simplemente se limitó a encender su ordenador para jugar al LoL. Sin embargo, no hizo falta que dijera nada. El mismo Selfmade lo dijo antes de que el midlaner pudiera comentar algo. 

—Ayer Martin y yo follamos —dijo el jungla con una voz que desbordaba alegría—. Era bastante grande, no voy a mentir. 

—No necesitaba saber eso —respondió el midlaner soltando un suspiro y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tranquilo Neme, algún día también encontrarás a alguien —proseguía Oskar, dándole unas palmadas de consuelo en el hombro.

Segundos después, una llamada por Discord en la pantalla de Nemesis interrumpió a ambos. Era LS. 

—Parece que ahí está ese alguien —se burló el jungla polaco con otra sonrisa—. Bueno, me voy que tengo una cita —finalizó, levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas.

Sí. Después de ir al gimnasio, Selfmade solo había ido a la oficina para informar en persona a Nemesis sobre su nuevo novio. 

El midlaner puso los ojos en blanco y deseó que su jungla se fuera de una vez para poder hablar tranquilo con Nick. 

_—¡Hola!_

Oír la voz de LS siempre conseguía hacer sonreír a Nemesis sin importar la situación. 

—Sí, hola… —respondió el esloveno.

—Hey, LS —interrumpió Selfmade, uniéndose a la conversación. Al parecer, tenía una última cosa que decir antes de irse. 

Tim se llevó una mano a la frente temiéndose lo peor. 

_—Ah... el jugador de Lee Sin._

Nick no parecía demasiado feliz tras escuchar aquella voz. 

—Sí, lo que digas, solo vengo a presumir de que tengo novio —informó Oskar con orgullo. 

La voz de Nick cambió radicalmente al oír esas palabras. 

_—Oh… felicidades a los dos._

—No no, estoy saliendo con Rekkles. Tú puedes quedarte con Neme —explicó Selfmade rápidamente para evitar malentendidos. 

En ese mismo instante, Nemesis finalizó la llamada. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para continuar. 

—¡Oskar! —se quejó el esloveno, deseando que en aquellos instantes la tierra se lo tragase. 

—¿Qué pasa? Es bastante obvio, no sé de qué tenéis miedo ni a qué estáis esperando.

Dicho esto, el jungla polaco abandonó la oficina. Después de todo, tenía una cita con su ad carry. Y, definitivamente, Selfmade iba a asegurarse de que funcionase, de que los dos sean felices. 


	2. The biggest Rekky fan (ENGLISH)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English translation

Selfmade was a bit confused. A few days ago, he found out that Rekkles hadn't had a girlfriend since the end of 2019. How was that possible? What type of person in their right mind would end a relationship with the only one Martin Larsson?

The Polish jungle couldn't stop thinking about it. As much as he wanted to focus on his League of Legends games, the "Rekkles is single" fact kept haunting his mind. He needed to blow off steam. He needed to talk to someone about it and express his anger. Because, yeah, deep down Oskar was angered by the simple fact that Rekkles was single, and the worst part was that he didn't know why.

Sunday night. The only people left in the office were Nemesis and Selfmade, and the last one had just lost his fourth game in a row. Tim knew that, at any moment, his jungle was about to curse out loud and insult the monkeys that were on his team. However, it was not the case.

"Neme, can you believe Martin doesn't have a girlfriend?"

Yes. Selfmade was angry, but that question had nothing to do with the games he had lost.

"So what?" Asked the Slovenian without knowing what was that strange question.

"It doesn't make sense!'' Oskar complained.

"But why do you care about that?"

Selfmade was silent for a few seconds. All what the midlaner had just said was true. Why was he giving it so much importance? Why did it matter if Rekkles didn't have a girlfriend? It's not like Oskar had a chance with…

"Wait," the Polish jungler murmured, realizing why he was being so fucking dumb. "Wait, I think I actually like him. I like Martin."

"Oh my God…"

Nemesis sighed. He would never have imagined that his friend was such an idiot. It is not that difficult to know when you like someone. He has experienced it himself. The only thing that is complicated, at least for him, is admitting that you like that person.

On the other hand, Oskar was the type of guy who had no problem saying what he thought and how he felt.

Selfmade couldn't help but smile at the idea that crossed his mind. Would he have a chance with Rekkles? He had never considered a relationship with another man, but honestly, he didn't care if it was with Martin. The Polish jungler had to admit that he would gladly let his ad carry do anything to him.

"I don't have anything to lose," Oskar commented, shrugging.

* * *

For the next week, Selfmade was trying to get closer to Rekkles more than usual. If he had been Martin's biggest fan before, he was so much worse now. Oskar was trying to get his attention, impress him and say nice things to him all the time. It was being pretty obvious, especially to Nemesis. The midlaner felt someone else's shame every time it seemed like his friend was trying to hook up with the Swedish adc.

One Saturday morning, when Rekkles and Selfmade were alone in the office as Nemesis was still sleeping and the others would be arriving a little later for the game, Martin took the opportunity to ask his jungler a question.

"Oskar, are you okay?"

If for Nemesis it had been very obvious, for Rekkles it had been much more so. The Swedish player knew what Selfmade was trying to do.

"Hm… what do you mean?"

"It's just... Lately you’ve been looking at me all the time and invading my space," the adc replied with a shy smile.

Selfmade didn't know what face to make or if he should look at his ad carry. Maybe he had crossed the line and was actually a pain in the neck.

"If it bothers you, I can stop..."

"No, it's not that," Rekkles interrupted quickly. "I actually like it."

The Polish jungler seemed surprised to hear that answer. He knew there was nothing to lose by trying, but he didn't imagine it would work.

"Really?" Oskar asked, rising from his chair and closing the distance between them.

"Yeah," the Swedish adc replied, turning to look at his jungler. "I was just wondering if there were ulterior motives, you know," he finished, unable to hide a mischievous smile.

"Well… wanna try it?" Selfmade raised the question he wanted so badly to ask.

"Why not? Let’s do it." Rekkles agreed without a single second's hesitation.

After that answer, Oskar could not help but smile and completely close the little distance between them. And just as the jungler had imagined, Martin kissed so fucking good.

* * *

When Nemesis arrived at the office to spend his day off playing SoloQ, he found Selfmade staring at his phone screen with a big smile on his face. Tim was afraid to ask what had happened, so he just turned on his computer to play some League. However, he didn't need to say anything. Selfmade himself said it before the midlaner could comment anything.

"Martin and I fucked yesterday," said the jungler in a voice that was overflowing with joy. "It was pretty big, not gonna lie."

"I didn't want to know that," the midlaner replied with a sigh and rolling his eyes.

"Take it easy, Neme, someday you will find someone too," he continued, patting him on the shoulder.

Seconds later, a call from Discord on Nemesis's screen interrupted both of them. It was LS.

"Looks like _that someone_ is here," the Polish jungler mocked with another smile. "Well, I have to go, I have a date," he finished, getting up and gathering his things.

Yes. After going to the gym, Selfmade had only gone to the office personally to inform Nemesis about his new boyfriend.

The midlaner rolled his eyes and wished his jungler was gone for once so he could talk calmly with Nick.

_"Hello!"_

Hearing LS's voice always made Nemesis smile no matter what.

"Yeah, hello…" replied the Slovenian midlaner.

"Hey, LS," Selfmade interrupted, joining the conversation. Apparently, he had one last thing to say before he left.

Tim put a hand to his forehead, fearing the worst.

_"Ah... Lee Sinner player."_

Nick didn't seem too happy after hearing that voice.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm just showing off that I have a boyfriend," Oskar reported proudly.

Nick's voice changed radically when he heard those words.

_"Oh… I see. Congrats to both of you."_

"No no, I'm dating Rekkles,’’ Selfmade explained quickly to avoid misunderstandings. "You can take Neme."

At that moment, Nemesis ended the call. He was too embarrassed to continue.

"Oskar!" The Slovenian complained, hoping that in those moments the earth would swallow him.

“What? Come on, it's pretty obvious, I don't know what you are afraid of or what you are waiting for."

That said, the Polish jungler left the office. After all, he had a date with his awesome and handsome ad carry. And, definitely, Selfmade was going to make sure it worked, that they were both happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just tried to translate this fanfic to English. I'm still bad at it and all feedback are really appreciated!!! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Al principio solo iba a ser un Rekkles x Selfmade, pero terminé metiendo algo de LS x Nemesis porque soy débil y me encantan xD  
> Necesitaba un poco de esta ship. He de admitir que me encanta xD sobre todo porque Selfmade actúa como toda una fangirl de Rekkles.


End file.
